


Of Dubious Consent

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Humanstuck, Secondhand High, but if youre sensitive to that kind of thing this might not be for you, the warning is for the beginning which is very possibly dubcon but isnt for long, what is that even called
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damara is determined, and Kankri isn't given any options.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Dubious Consent

Your name is Kankri Vantas, and you cannot _believe_ you let Damara drag you up to her room. Let alone the fact that she's high, very much so, and the scent of sharp citrus-y smoke wafting off of her is strong enough to make you lightheaded.  
You decide that bluntness is most likely your best weapon here. "Damara, what is it that you intend to do?" There's a tone in your voice that you're unfamilar with, and you're worried when you realize that it's because her smoking has rubbed off on you too. Mind foggy, you try to pay attention to her response.  
"You." Her voice is sharp, like it's a line she's practiced, and you fail miserably at hiding the flush that creeps up your freckled face at the word.  
"You are aware I practice abstinence, right?" There's worry in your tone now, too, and you back up from where she's pushed you onto her bed.  
"No worry. I don't."  
She leans over you, and you wish you could call the shiver that runs down your spine fear rather than anticipation. You curl in on yourself, hands coming forward protectively.  
It's hard to think.  
She kneels in front of you on the bed, half leaning on you.  
She's unbuttoned her shirt.  
"Watashi wa mada anata no otoko o tsukutte ageru," she mumbles, fingers tracing along the bottom of your shirt. Her digits are cold, ridiculously so, and you shiver against her touch.  
"Stop this!"  
She looks up at you, eyes half-lidded, and purses her lips before leaning up and catching you in a kiss. You scramble backwards, back thudding against her bedroom wall, but she moves forward against you.  
She tastes like sugar-lit fire.  
Her tongue catches yours and she exhales a stream of bitter smoke, suffocating you- ugh, that's foul, how can she /do/ this, and you choke for half a second on the taste alone.  
By the time you recover she's sitting on you, legs to either side, and she smirks in a way that sends another shiver down your spine. Her fingers splay accross your stomach just above your waistband, the fabric of your turtleneck doing nothing to cease her. She grabs the bottom of it, tugging it up and slipping it over your head.  
Her room is suddenly so much colder.  
The cold dissolves as she splays her fingers along your stomach, one slipping down to unzip your jeans. Your eyes widen and you make to remove her hand, but your hands are fast becoming unresponsive.  
You realize that you're high.  
She slides a finger along the waistband of your boxers, her other hand coming to rest on your chest, and cups her palm against you through your underwear.  
You try and fail to muffle your whimper.  
Her hand pulls away, to be replaced by her body as she traces along your jawline slowly.  
"D-Damara, please-!" You're cut off as she leans up to kiss you again, grinding down slowly on the rapidly forming tent in your pants. You cry out and press up against her.  
She grinds down twice more, eliciting soft cries both times, before she pulls your boxers down a couple of inches. She raises herself up, hovering over your erection, before lowering herself down slowly.  
She's warm and wet and the sensation is unlike anything you've ever felt in your entire life, and when you moan it catches in your throat and comes out as a strangled sound.  
Then she starts moving.  
"Aaah, Damara, _please_ , stop- ngh, oh _god_ ," and you do your damndest to muffle the noises you can't help but make but that doesn't quite stop them.  
She shifts, raising herself nearly off of you, before she lowers again, and stars dance across your eyes when she does it one more time.  
You shouldn't be doing this.  
You shouldn't be letting her do this.  
You do anyway, and she kisses you again and again while she moves: slowly, gently, and it's not even been a minute but you're close, so close, and you're making the most obscene noises that you're utterly failing to conceal.  
She moves once more, twice more, and looks you dead in the eye while she does so.  
And you're gone.  
Tears prick at the corners of your eyes from the pleasure, muscles clenching as you bite back a scream.  
You collapse against the wall, breathing heavily, and Damara collects you in a hug.  
And then you burst into tears.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a (really late) valentines fic tradeoff with PallorBlackbird  
> im sorry its so late 0n0


End file.
